


A Little Time For Us

by ireICE



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireICE/pseuds/ireICE





	A Little Time For Us

"Ah - ah!" 

They haven't even made it to the bedroom before John starts ripping off his clothes with unusual ferocity. 

“John - ah! John, I don’t think now is the time... George is - Eee!" he gives a high pitched keen as the stubble of John's five o'clock shadow scratches down his neck. "- he's going to text me about the case he's - ah! - working on fairly shortly I'm sure. He'll - oh God!" Two strong hands shred apart the posh white shirt he was wear as if it was made of wet paper.

"All week," John growls. "All week you've kept me waiting." 

"Joooaaaa - aah- aa-I know a man with your high volume of sex drive needs a great deal of outlets for his frustration and you know I want nothing more than to please you but..."

"No buts... not more buts except your butt."

 

 


End file.
